Under bråket hittade jag dig
by Itsomething
Summary: Altair hamnar i bråk med Desmond och får följa med skoldoktorn Malik. Malik erbjuder honom ett avtal han inte kan säga nej till.


Kommentar: Hej hej! Första fanficen någonsin! Vad tycker ni? Säg helt ärligt, jag tål kritik! Oh juste det här är yaoi. Alltså kille x kille, så om du inte gillar är det ingen idé att läsa! Jag shipar : Malik/Altair och Shaun/Desmond. Hoppas ni gillar! 3

Handling: Altair och Desmond hamnar i bråk med varandra. Igen. Skoldoktorn och rektorn griper in. Både med en förförande plan i tankarna.

Kap 1.

Låt inte doktorn bli avundsjuk.

:Jag äger inte UBISOFT eller ASSASIN`S CREED. Karaktärerna är bara lånade:

Innan Desmond ens kunde reagera var han redan nere. Slaget hade kommit snabbt och han hade inte ens hunnit blinka innan han var nere. Han tappade andan och kände smärtan i magen. Det gjorde ont men inte tillräcklig ont för han inte skulle slå tillbaka. Desmond hoppade upp smidigt och slog till sin motståndare. Motståndaren, Altair, fick ett slag rakt i höger öga. Blod började rinna från ena sidan av ögat. Innan någon hann tänka så låg de två unga männen på golvet och slogs som vilda djur.

Deras klasskamrater var vana vid det här. De var vana vid att Desmond och Altair slogs och betedde sig som femåringar istället för mogna gymnasier elever. Första gången de hade slagits hade alla fått panik och bara stått och glott. Men de var vana nu. Istället för att glo brukade de till och med satsa när de två skulle slås, hur många gånger och vem som skulle bli mest skadad. Men kunde aldrig riktigt veta säkert vem som skulle vinna för båda var vältränade och lika starka, det gjorde bara bättre och mer spännande. Lärarna var också medvetna om deras slagsmål och brukade också satsa i hemlighet. Även rektorn var medveten om allt bråk. Men att stänga av dem två var ingen bra idé. Deras familjer var rika och kända och rektorn ville inte hamn i bråk med dem.

På en vecka kunde Desmond och Shaun bråka från fem till tjugo gånger. Bråken brukade bero på massa olika saker. Oftast små saker. Om pennor eller skrivhäften. Altair svarade att han hatade den där människan. "En efterbliven åsna." Brukade Altair beskriva Desmond som. Desmond svarade alltid att det var Altair som började och provocerade honom till att slå honom.

Desmond låg på rygg och Altair hade ett knä mot Desmonds bröstkorg. Han skulle precis slå till Desmond med sin höger knytnäve då någon stoppade hans höjda hand. Altair tittade ursinnigt upp mot personen som hade vågat stoppa honom. Det var skolans skoldoktor Malik Al Syaf. Altair kände hur en rodnad spred sig över hans ansikte. Altair hade alltid haft blandade känslor för doktorn.

Malik var en vacker man på 25 år som var även känd för sina kunskaper och inte bara inom läkemedel. Malik var även stöd-lärare, ingenjör och ibland vikarie. Han log alltid ett varmt leende. Det leendet fick Altairs hjärta att dunka hårt och göra så att han hade svårt att andas. Malik drog upp honom och höll honom hårt i hans handled. Desmond tog chansen och reste sig upp på fötter och tänkte slå till då någon tog tag i hans huva och drog honom bakåt. Desmond såg sig om och såg rektorn, Shaun Hasting hålla i hans huva. Hans min visade missnöje men Desmond såg i hans ögon att han var road.

"Mr. Hasting, jag tror det bli bäst om jag tar med mig Altair till mitt kontor och fixar hans öga. Jag skickar en sköterska som får hjälpa Desmond. De två borde inte vara i samma rum just nu." Maliks röst var lugn och Altair kände hur ilskan sakta började släppa. "Ja självklart. Jag tar hand om Desmond, så får vi komma på något senare." Shaun nickade mot Malik och släpade iväg Desmond som inte gör minsta lilla ljud. Maliks grepp om Altairs hand blir starkare. Altair sväljer högt. "Kom igen ungar, ni börjar snart! Missa inte era lektioner." Malik log mot eleverna som stod kvar och tittade på allt som hände som på en pjäs. Sakta började alla gå åt olika håll till olika lektioner.

Malik vände sig om och drog med sig Altair mot sitt kontor. Altair kände hur han skäms. Olika lärare har vid flera tillfällen behövt släppa bort honom från Desmond men aldrig hade han skämts så mycket. Hans hjärta bultade hårt. Gymnasiet var inte så stort så det tog inte långt tid att gå till Maliks kontor men de fem minuterna de gick kändes som en evighet för Altair. Tillslut var de framme. Malik låste upp och öppnade dörren så att Altair kunde gå in. Med tunga steg gick han in i det vita rummet. Rummet var lika stort som ett vanligt klassrum, vitväggar och ett mörk brunt golv. Två stora fönster som släppte in förvånansvärt mycket ljus, ett skrivbord fullt med böcker som stod framför fönstret till höger, två stora bokhyllor båda helt fulla av böcker på var sin sida runt om skrivbordet, en säng på andra sidan rummet, tre medicin-skåp vid sängen, en röd soffa och fåtölj ungefär i mitten av rummet. Det luktade kakao, det var så Malik luktade, choklad. Altair svalde då han hörde att Malik låste dörren efter dem.

Altair satte sig på sängen och såg på då Malik tog fram alla saker han behövde för att sy ihop det lilla jacket vi höger ögat. Malik arbetade smidigt och påpekade mer än en gång att han hade tur att det inte skulle bli något ärr. "Du passar med ditt ärr på läppen och behöver inget mer." Altair fick många liknande kommentarer av Malik och Altair satt nästan hela tiden röd i ansiktet.

"Jag ska bara hitta några värktabletter ifall du får ont i huvudet." Sa Malik och gick fram till ett av medicin-skåpen och började rota runt. Altair studerade Maliks kropp bakifrån. Han hade på sig en vit skjorta som avslöjade lite av hans vackra figur och ett par svart jeans som framhävdade ett perfekt arsle och framifrån gav ledtrådar till ett mycket upphetsande paket. Altair kände att han var helt torr i munnen och att det började bli trångt i byxorna. "Ser du något du gillar?" Malik flinade brett. Altair kände hur hans ansikte blir rött. Han såg ner och försökte ignorera att han faktiskt hade stirrat på mannens skrev och blivit tagen på bar gärning. "Så? Ser du något du gillar?" Maliks röst lät utmanande. Altair tittade upp från golvet och rakt in i Maliks mörkbruna ögon. "Ja, fast jag vill se mer." Altair svarade och slickade sig snabbt om läpparna. Altair kände sig inte blyg längre. Han visste vad Malik spelade för spel och han tänker spela med. Det kunde ju inte skada?

Till Altair lycka försvann Maliks flin och han såg förvirad ut. Men Altairs glädje försvann snabbt då Malik log listigt och gick fram till honom och böjde sig ner mot hans öra. Altair kände Maliks varma andedräkt mot hans hals. "Vill se mer? Hm det går att fixa men bara om du är en duktig pojke. Kan du vara det? Kan du vara doktorns snälla lilla pojke?" Malik bet försiktigt på den yngre mannens nacke. Altair svalde och försökte protestera men allt som kom ut ur hans mun var ett svagt "Ja". Malik log mot Altair nacke. "Vi gör ett avtal. Om du uppför dig fint och inte bråkar med den där snorungen Desmond på en vecka så får du röra, smaka och se vad du vill. Blir det bra?" Malik fortsatte att bita försiktet runt omkring på Altairs nacke medan han väntade på svar. Efter två långa minuter samlade Altair sig tillräckligt mycket för att få fram en mening. "Och om jag misslyckas?"

"Om du misslyckas? Det kommer du inte men om du inte gör det då får du tyvärr inte din belöning. Och jag vet hur mycket du vill ha den." Malik bet lätt på Altairs kind. "Och hur vet du det?" Frågade Altair och lutade sig bakåt i soffan så att han och Malik hade ögon kontakt. Malik log och gled ner med handen över den yngre mannens bröstkorg, mage och ner mot hans kön och klämde lätt. Altair stönade högt. "Med hjälp av den, vet jag. Så har vi ett avtal?"

Altair harklade sig och svarade flinade. "Ja det har vi." Maliks log och gav Altair en lätt kyss vid mungipan. Det blev droppen. Altair tog tag i Maliks nacke och tryckte hans läppar mot sina. Altair hade aldrig trott att en mans läppar kunde vara så heta. Först blev Malik förvånad men snart kysste han tillbaka. Altair öppnade munnen och gled med tungan över Maliks underläpp. Malik stönade till och öppnade munnen så att den yngre mannen kunde smaka och känna honom. Altair log då han kände att Malik smakade choklad. Det var Altair själv som avbröt kyssen. Den äldre mannen såg med misstro på honom ett tag innan han fick sin vanliga lugna min. "Jag måste gå nu. Jag har redan varit här för länge." Förklarade Altair och bet Maliks underläpp. Den äldre mannen log bara och ställde sig rak upp så att Altair kunde resa sig upp från soffan. Altair reste sig upp och flinade brett mot Malik. Den äldre mannen la sina händer över Altairs höft och drog honom intill sig. "Kom ihåg att du inte ska bråka med Desmond och inte knulla honom heller." Malik kysste honom lätt på nacken innan han släppte den yngre mannen som såg på förvirrat på honom. "Va? Jag och Desmond har aldrig… " Altair förstod plötsligt. "Doktorn, är du avundsjuk på Desmond?" Malik mumlade något till svar. Altair kände hur något varmt spred sig i hela hans kropp av tanken på att Malik var avundsjuk.

"Tro mig doktorn det är bara dig jag vill ha i mig." Altair blinkade och drog med händerna över det perfekta arslet han hade spanat in så många gånger. "Om du inte vill att jag kastar dig över mitt bord och får dig skrika mitt namn så att all hör och stöna som en liten hora så är det bäst att du går nu." Maliks ord sjönk in i Altair. "Det skulle jag gärna vilja men inte idag, idag har jag ont i huvudet." Och med den meningen tog Altair ut värktabletterna ur Maliks bakficka och försvann ut genom dörren.


End file.
